Lavender
by Toejones
Summary: All he ever talked about was Wendy. Even while we were in detention, when we could've been out playing football. Done for the 100 theme challenge.


iIts soft

A little grey

A little red

A little blue

Too soft for me

But not for you

Reminds me of summer

The things I want to do

Lavender is perfect

At least on you

Fits you well

I must say

I'd see you in it any day /i

I was silent for a while until I noticed him start to get antsy "Dude…what the hell is this faggotry?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"W…well, I wrote it for Wendy! We had to write a color poem for Garrison, and I thought that she'd like it, since she's always wearing purple and stuff… like… I don't know, dude" he slumped down in his chair with a sigh. I copied him. Wendy. That's all it ever was. Even in the middle of detention, when we should have been playing football against Craig's gang...

"She might like it. And if she doesn't she'll pretend to because she likes you" I said. He smiled suddenly, sitting back up strait. I remained slumped down.

"Well that helps a lot!" he exclaimed "I guess it iis/i the thought that counts!"

"Yup…" I muttered back.

"Hey, dude, is something wrong?"

"No"

"Oh…okay then" he scribbled on the desk absently. I leaned over. Yup. Sure enough, there was a Stan X Wendy doodle with a heart around it.

"UHG" I groaned shortly, slamming my head into the desk.

"Dude? Seriously what the hell's up? You've been acting really weird today"

"Something's seriously pissing me off, Stan. That's all. Ignore me and go back to your" I stopped to scoff "drawing". He gave me a genuinely confused look before flipping me off. "What the fuck?!" I shouted.

"Hey, you deserved it!"

"Like hell I did!" I flipped him right back off.

"Hey! What the hell did I do?"

"You pissed me off, that's what!" Mr. Garrison finally looked up from his (most likely dirty) magazine.

"Hey, you little boys, shut up. Detention is quiet time" he looked back to it, shaking his head. I stuck my tongue out as soon as I was sure he couldn't see, and turned back to Stan. He glared daggers at me, and I did the same in return.  
"You are such an asshole!" I hissed.  
"Seriously!? What the hell'd I do?" he asked again, on the verge on whining. I shook my head. He cocked his.  
"You're just far too obsessed with Wendy…its not healthy. Plus you'd rather be throwing up on her than playing football with me!" I crossed my arms and turned back to my own color poem.  
"…So you're jealous?" he finally asked, a smirk twisting onto his face. I stopped dead in the middle of a word.  
"No. I just think that you'd be better off in my company than her's… that's all" I lied, finishing out my word. He scoffed.  
"Wendy is sweet and intelligent, and has a nice….voice" he trailed off, blushing. The lead on my pencil snapped as I clenched my fists.  
"JUST DROP IT!"  
"WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT QUIET?!" Mr. Garrison hollered.

"I WILL NOT JUST DROP IT!" he hollered back.

"Jeez. You two need to go to couple's counseling or something, you're driving me crazy" Mr. Garrison muttered.

"Couple's counseling?" Stan asked "But we're two boys. Usually couple's counseling is for married people…"

"HEY! Gay people are just like other people.... just gay"

"Are YOU gay, Mr. Garrison?" I piped up.

"NO! Now go back to your damn poems" he returned to his magazine again.

"Are we gay, Kyle?" Stan whispered.

"Well we DO fight like your mom and dad…" I replied with a shrug.

"But I like Wendy"

"I understand that…maybe you're bi"

"Isn't Cartman a quarter bi?"

"Does it REALLY mater, Stan?"

"I guess not… So are we or not?"

"I'm not sure… maybe we are. Is being gay bad?"

"How am I supposed to know? I'm only eight, dude"

"Good point…We should ask someone" I suggested finally, our fight forgotten.

"Sure, dude…"

We finished up our lunch detention and the class filed back into the room. Kenny walked past my desk and I caught his sleeve. "Hey, Kenny?" He turned.

"What?"

"Are Stan and I gay?" I asked. He stared at me for a long moment before bursting into laughter. He didn't stop until Mr. Garrison started class, at which point he was turning blue. "Whaaaaaaaaaaat?" I whined. I hadn't thought it was funny at all.

"Alright kids. We have a pop-quiz today about the last episode of America's Next Top Model!" he droned "Who was voted off yesterday?" he handed out paper and I thought. My mom watched that show with me every time it came on. That show kicked ass.

'Tamara' I scribbled down quickly. Cartman leaned over to me, peeking at my paper.

"You actually watch this crap?!" he whispered, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not crap! I love that show" I protested angrily, sliding my paper from his view.

"Only chicks and faggots watch that shit, Kahhl" he laughed, leaning back in his chair.

"OH! That reminds me. Do you think Stan and I are gay?" I asked him. He whipped his head around to stare at me for a moment, a thunderstruck look on his face. Then, he snorted. "What?" I asked defensively, over his laughs that now had the entire class's attention "It was a serious question!"

"OH GOD, THIS IS iRICH/i!" he shouted, pounding his desk with his huge hands.

"Geez… what is iwrong/i with everyone today?!" I muttered under my breath, trying to ignore Cartman's ongoing hooting and hollering. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Stan staring at me. He must've known what I asked Cartman, he knew almost everything I was thinking most of the time, in fact.

"Hi" he mouthed, noticing my glance.

"Cartman is such an ass" I replied silently. He nodded and gave me a sympathetic smile. I smiled back, and we turned back to our pop-quizzes.

"Alright, kids. The test is over, pass your papers up to the front of your rows" Mr. Garrison directed. He took them and read through the one-answer quizzes quickly. "Well, I'm disappointed. Only three kids got it right at all. Kyle, Pip, Butters, congratulations on being the only 'in with the now' people"

"Oh shit!" I said, my jaw going slack. "I really AM gay"


End file.
